If Wishes Were Snitches
by Slainte
Summary: Harry spends a week with his friends before the start of his 6th year. Percy returns and Luna has some unusual powers.
1. The Burrow, almost

If Wishes Were Snitches

  


**************

  


Summary: Harry spends a week with his friends before the start of his 6th year. Unexpected feelings emerge, and someone has a secret. OotP spoilers.

  


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling and her publishers and agents. This disclaimer covers all chapters of this work. It's all hers. I'm just playing with it.

  


**************

If Wishes Were Snitches  
Chapter 1 The Burrow, Almost.

  


Summer had mellowed into late August and evenings now held a distinct chill. Harry Potter breathed in deeply, savoring the fresh air, glad to be away from the stifling atmosphere at the Dursley's house, glad to be arriving at the Burrow. Well, almost the Burrow he thought ruefully.

  


Members of the Order had come to collect him after his obligatory summer stay with his retched blood relatives. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley had pretty much ignored him all summer. The first few days Harry had amused himself by walking around the house trying to get a reaction out of them. It was as though he was wearing an invisibility cloak. But, he quickly tired of it and stayed in his room the rest of the time. He had read, lay on his bed and thought, owled his friends, and longed to return to Hogwarts.

  


The time seemed to crawl by. He was glad to get news from Ron and Hermione about their summer. They had all done well enough on their O.W.L.s. Well, Hermione had done better than well enough but that was to be expected. Ron wrote that Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, had made him Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry had felt a twinge of jealousy but understood the decision and had to be happy for Ron. Harry had missed the end of the last season and really missed flying. He would just be happy to get up into the air again. Happy even to see Peeves, Hogwarts' ill-tempered poltergeist. At least Peeves acknowledged his presence.

  


And now he would be seeing his friends again. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, had arranged to bring together Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They would have a week before school started to visit, and to debrief with the members of the Order of the Phoenix again, now that some time had elapsed since the events at The Ministry of Magic. 

  


Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had spent their summer at Grimmauld Place. Luna and Neville summered with their respective families. Now Professor Dumbledore had enchanted a tent on the grounds of Hogwarts to duplicate the Weasley's beloved Burrow so that they would have the safety of Hogwarts and Members of the Order could do research before the students returned to classes.

  


Harry had arrived by portkey with Lupin, Tonks, and Moody near the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. The three had arrived to pick up Harry unannounced and the job of packing up Harry's belongings had been accomplished in no time. Harry felt as though he was waking up after an unexpected nap, confused and disoriented. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around. Hagrid's cabin stood dark against the trees. His anxious gaze drew Lupins notice.

  


"He's visiting Madame Maxime. Don't worry, Harry. He's due back any day now to settle in before term."

  


Harry nodded and sighed. In the distance Hogwarts loomed. Bright lights twinkled in the towers as dusk deepened and Harry's heart gave a leap. He felt _good_. He felt like he was home.

  


They turned and walked toward the Quidditch pitch, and there stood a perfect replication of the gloriously imperfect Burrow. The front door burst open at their approach and Ron and Hermione tumbled out and caught Harry up in a tight hug, all three laughing and talking at once.

  


Tonks grinned and hooked her arm through Lupins. "Our Boyo looks happy again."

  


Lupin appeared slightly uncomfortable with the sudden contact but did not pull away. He, too, smiled. He had been very worried about Harry all summer. He was glad to bring him back.

  


Moody's magical eye roved the scene. "Constant vigilance." He muttered. Lupin and Tonks straightened up and moved forward still smiling.

  


More people poured out of the doorway, and greetings and conversations flew. Luna sported a S.P.E.W. badge on her blouse, Hermione's influence evident. Neville hung back, smiling, while Harry was caught up in a second round of hugs, and had his back pounded by George and Fred.

  


Mrs. Weasleys clucked around and hurried them into the doorway."Charlie, Bill, take Harry's things up to Ron's room and then wash up everyone. Supper is ready."

  


Lupin, Moody and Tonks left but promised to see Harry again soon. Everyone hurried around to prepare for the meal. Molly was clearly thrilled to have such a large gathering for supper.

  


"I just wish Percy were here . . . "

  


Ron rolled his eyes and muttered. Harry noticed Hermione's head come up at this while a small smile played on her lips.

  


Arthur looked over at his wife."There, there, Molly. We'll see him soon. His owl said he just needed to tie up some loose ends but he would join us for part of the week." He ran a weary hand across his eyes. Relations between the father and son were still strained.

  


The long table needed an extra enchantment to accommodate the crowd. Harry happily sat between Ron and Hermione and looked around at the gathering. The noise of the Weasley' quieting down was deafening. The meal was delicious and everyone seemed to be talking at once. The conversation inevitably turned to Quidditch and flying.

  


"I can't wait to fly again." Said Harry wistfully.

  


"We can play a game tomorrow. Use the Quiddditch pitch." Said Ron around bites.

  


Luna drifted into the conversation. "I spent some time practicing my flying this summer. I came in fourth overall in the Quibblers' Crop Circles of Lincolnshire contest. I did a homage to Ron's great Keeping in his last game. It was a Quidditch hoop pattern, not terribly original but I was pleased with it . . . "she trailed off.

  


Ron looked annoyed. Crop circles, he thought, was off the subject. "OK . . . So anyway. Let's get a game started early. Bill, will you play?"

  


"Sure thing. But I don't know about an early start." He pushed back his chair and got up.

  


"I've got a date tonight with Fleur." He wiggled his eyebrows comically and waved a quick good-bye and was out the door.

  


As the meal ended Molly and Arthur left the table while the rest sat contented, loath to break the festive mood.

  


Luna, who hadn't said anything more until now looked up suddenly and said "Fleur? Delacour? The Veela?"

  


"Uh . . . yes" said Ron, still annoyed with her. This also was not a Quiddditch-related topic.

  


"Oh, I can do an impression of a Veela."

  


Before anyone could comment on that Luna had closed her eyes and slowly tilted back her head and silently mouthed a spell. When her head was tilted back enough for her face to be up to the ceiling a low growl emitted from her throat. As her head came back down she took in a deep breath. Ron watched fascinated, his annoyance with her had melted away. She let out her breath through pursed lips which suddenly drew Ron's gaze. His mouth felt dry. 

  


Slowly her eyes opened. She half smiled and quirked one eyebrow. Her hair seemed to move on its own in golden waves. Ron wanted to reach out and put his hands in it. He had never noticed how silvery and mysterious her eyes were. Her skin seemed to shine. 

  


Her hooded gaze swept the room making eye contact with all present. At the loss of eye contact Ron felt bereft. Jealousy swelled as she looked away. He was suddenly aware of his brothers and Harry and Neville and wanted to push them from the room.

  


Suddenly she dropped her chin to her chest then shook her head and blinked. Her hair fell back to lie in dull blond waves down her back and her eyes looked watery. She laughed suddenly.

"Oh ho! You all look so funny! It's hilarious!" Ron's cheeks burned. Luna, she had looked so, well, sexy.

  


Harry slowly brought his jaw back up. 'What was that?' he thought.

  


"That was bloody brilliant!"said Fred, eyes wide.

  


George just sputtered. Charlie's tea cup clattered to its dish from suddenly nerveless fingers. While Neville blinked and stared.

  


Ginny and Hermione looked amazed. "How did you . . . "gasped Ginny.

  


"There was an ad . . . In Daddy's paper . . . 'Be a Veela or look just like one'. I sent away for the spell . . . I've only tried it once before. The only one who got to see it then was the portrait in my bedroom of my great-grandfather Sturgis Lovegood. I had to move the portrait to the hall afterwards. He got so strange . . . He started composing erotic love poems and I couldn't sleep . . . "

  


Suddenly the door was flung open and six fierce looking wizards and witches burst in wands drawn while two more came in through the kitchen doorway. Lupin was near the front, he quickly located Harry.

  


"What in the hell is going on?" Asked Lupin. 


	2. Starry Night

If Wishes Were Snitches 

  


************** 

  


Chapter Two Starry Night

  


Lupin moved further into the room. "Harry, what was that?" He looked around at the stunned faces looking at him. "What just happened? We were meeting in Dumbledore's office and the sensors we placed around the Burrow to detect any high levels of magical activity went off the walls. Is everyone all right?"

  


Harry stammered "We're fine, it was nothing . . . "

  


Molly and Arthur Weasley pushed through the doorway past Professor Snape and Tonks who stood with wands still raised in the doorway to the dining room. Tonks now sported bushy white hair, and wore a T-shirt saying 'Ravenclaw rules. Slytherins' drool.' Snape stood tense in his usual black robes, cooly sweeping the room with his dark eyes.

  


"What happened? Ron? Are you all right? Did anyone get hurt?"Asked Molly looking at her youngest son with alarm. His face was still red and his eyes wide with shock.

  


"I'm _fine,_ Mum. We're all fine. It was just . . . " He trailed off embarrassed. It was just what?

  


Luna spoke up. "I'm so sorry . . . it was me. It was just a spell I thought I'd try. No harm meant."

  


Lupin, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick moved further into the room exchanging glances.

  


"What _kind _of spell Miss Lovegood?" asked Professor Flitwick.

  


Before she could formulate an answer Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogworts, swept into the room. His face was blank but his blue eyes bright with mirth.

  


"Well, that was a jolly stroll. Why don't we reconvene our meeting in my office? I believe I have a lovely lemon tart waiting. Professor Snape? If you would lead our happy band back to my office? I believe I'll have a word with Miss Lovegood in the garden."

  


Slowly, continuing their curious glances around, the members of The Order of the Phoenix silently filed out the door. Mad Eye Moody's magical eye spinning wildly as he left. Snape swept out last after a piercing glare at Luna.

  


"Well. Welcome back Harry. I hope you will enjoy your visit with your friends before it is back to school. I hope to have a few moments of your time this week."He moved to the door. "Miss Lovegood . . . "

  


Luna followed him out the door, quietly closing it behind her. Chaos again broke out. Mrs. Weasley rounding on her children "What _happened?" _Ginny and Fred hurried to the window to peak out on the garden. Neville sat back heavily in his chair. It was Charlie who answered his mother."Luna did an impression of a Veela. She said it was a spell she got from an ad in her father's paper. She did a very good job with it."

  


"A good job?" Exclaimed George "It was dead on!"

  


"Well, I'm glad that was all it was! My heart stopped when they burst through the door. I thought Voldemort had dropped in through the roof." Molly took a deep breath in and sighed.

"Ginny, Fred, what's happening in the garden?"

  


Ginny pulled at the curtain and called back."It looks like they're looking at the stars. OK, they're talking again-oh, I wish we had some extendable ears! Now Luna is pulling up her sleeves and showing him her arm."

  


"Her arm! He can't think she has the dark mark!"gasped Harry moving toward the window.

  


"Now he's showing her his knee."Giggled Fred.

  


"His_ knee!_ Oh, don't let's look any more."Moaned Ron.

  


"Oh! They're coming back. Quick, everyone sit somewhere."Ginny shuffled away from the curtain and plopped down in her seat next to Hermione. Fred and Harry leaned against the hearth in a casual way, while Molly and Arthur stood near the kitchen door again.

  


Dumbledore lead Luna back into the room, his hand at her back. He gave her a gentle push into the room. "I'll say good night to you all. Molly, Arthur, Charlie if I may ask you to join us in my office first. The rest of you, I trust you have beds to go to?"

  


When the door clicked shut again Luna sighed and said "So sorry everyone for the big fuss. Well . . . I'm off to bed."

  


"I guess a repeat performance is out of the question, eh what?" Said Fred rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet and winking.

  


Ginny and Hermione shot him dark looks. "I'd say not, you great git."Said Ginny swotting at him. "Wait, Luna, don't go yet. What was Dumbledore looking at? On your arm?"

  


Harry cringed. Bludger it, Ginny was blunt.

  


"When? Tonight?"asked Luna coming back down the first step and turning to face Ginny.

  


"Well. _Yes_ tonight. Gads girl, how many times has he inspected your arm?" Ron nearly shouted.

  


Harry cringed again. Ron . . . blunt and loud.

  


"Oh, well . . . we were just looking up at the stars and I told him I had the constellation Ursa Major on my forearm in freckles . . . He said he had a scar shaped like the London Underground on his knee."

  


"Ah."Said Fred nodding. "Thus the knee flash."

  


"Right . . . Professor Dumbledore is an amazing man. The map was in perfect scale . . . Well, again, goodnight to all." She quietly slipped up the stairs and out of sight.

  


Ron continued to look toward the now empty stairway. He muttered "They're both nutters. Amazing . . . but nutters."

  



	3. Dreamwalking

If Wishes Were Snitches 

  


**************

  


Chapter 3 Dreamwalking

  


Weak sunlight battled the early morning mist as Harry lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head and listened to the sounds of the Burrow waking up. Ron was still sleeping, he was on his stomach, his blankets twisted around his legs and his arm dangling down, knuckles near the ground. His head was under his pillow but gentle snores could be heard. Somewhere downstairs someone was whistling and there was the sound of water running in the bathroom.

  


Ron's owl Pig hooted and hopped around the room while Hedwig silently watched, occasionally unfolding a wing and preening her immaculate feathers. Hedwig's disdain for the tiny bird was palpable.

  


Pig fluttered over to Rons sleeping form and landed on his back. His muffled voice came from under his pillow. "Get off, you idiot bird." His arm waved in the air feebly then dropped back down as the snores resumed. Pig hooted and flew over to Harry's chest. There the owl pecked at the buttons on Harry's nightshirt until waved away.

  


Harry shrugged at Hedwig and she slowly blinked then turned her wide eye to resume staring at Pig. Harry then rolled over and closed his eyes as sleep reclaimed him_._

  


_Hedwig was perched on a chair back in a stone hallway. "That bird is an idiot you know." She hooted. " The red-haired boy is lucky he gets any of his posts." Harry shrugged at Hedwig again and got up out of the chair he was sitting in to head down the hall. He drifted down the hall without moving his feet. His body was effortlessly gliding across the stone floor. He was wearing his school robes and could feel them gently brushing against his legs as he moved forward._

  


_The doors he passed were closed, the hall silent except for a distant and faintly mechanical rhythmic beat. He passed through an opening into an unfamiliar room. Here the drumming was louder, but still the only sound. He came to a stop in front of a frozen tableau, Sirius Black falling back into the veil-covered archway, his face frozen in a look of surprise. Other than the statue-like Sirius the room was empty._

  


_It was a scene that had played itself out in Harry's mind many times since the battle at the Ministry. But this felt sterile, lacking the chaos, noise, and movement of the moment. Harry circled around the figure of Sirius in his gliding way, taking in the view from all sides then coming to a smooth stop in his original position. The room was no longer empty. Luna was standing next to him also looking at the figure. She spoke._

  


_"He looks done in. Is that him? Your godfather?" She continued to look at Sirius. "It's sad."_

  


_Harry nodded and turned to look at Luna. She was wearing full out Quidditch gear. Her hair neatly braided down her back. In one hand she held a broom vertically, while with the other hand she tossed a snitch up and down. They were standing in a sunny open field surrounded by tall trees and mountain tops. The field was empty except for a statue of a centaur, head thrown back in agony, with an arrow in his thigh._

  


_"Luna, why are you wearing Quidditch robes?" Asked Harry._

  


_"Am I?" She asked and looked down at her robes and shrugged. Luna nodded to the statue. "That's Chiron, a wise healer and teacher. Did you cover the legend of Chiron in Binn's class?"_

  


_Harry thought. "It's possible, wasn't he accidently hit with a poisoned arrow by a friend who had been ambushed?"_

  


_"That's right." Luna sighed and turned her face up to the sun. "So much to learn from this. I think it might help you. Help all of us. So unfair . . . "_

  


_"Wait, didn't he also beg for death because the pain was agonizing and endless? Luna? Your point is what?"_

  


_"Is that what you think the story is about? Honestly, don't you Gryffindors get any guidance in metaphoric imagery? It is a story about what it means to suffer and transform. How things may not be fair but letting go of bitterness and blame will open you up to the light through compassion. So fancy a game of Quidditch, mate?"_

  


_"_What . . . "

  


Ron pushed his foot against Harry's shoulder and nudged him. "Wakey, wakey. I said, fancy a game of Quidditch?"

  


Harry sat up and vigorously rubbed his face. He reached over for his glasses and put them on. The sun was now shining brightly through the window. Ron was pulling on a shirt and standing near his bed.

  


"Morning Ron. Yeah, Quidditch sounds great. What a strange dream I had. Luna was in it . . . "

  


"Wait. I had the same dream! That Veela thing. Wow. I knew that image would be burned into my eyelids. She was wearing this filmy thing . . . "

  


"Doesn't sound like the same dream. In mine she had on Quidditch gear, and there was a centaur . . . I don't remember the rest. Come on. Lets get breakfast."

  


"Jeez, gear and a centaur. Harry. I didn't know you were so pervy." Ron laughed and dodged the pillow Harry threw. He ran down the hall calling for Fred and George. "Hey guys, have any strange dreams last night?"

  


Harry slowly got up to dress and join Ron. He stopped for a moment and tried again to remember his dream, but only small wisps came to him. Luna . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tea Leaves

If Wishes Were Snitches 

  


**************

  


Chapter 4 Tea Leaves

  


Rons search for the twins turned out to be fruitless. Harry and Ron joined Ginny, Hermione and Luna in the kitchen.

  


"They went off to meet with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall." Said Ginny between bites. "Mum and Dad went with them. Fred and George didn't look too happy but Mum looked like the cat who got into the cream."

  


"Huh." Shrugged Ron. He scooped up two bowls of porridge from the huge pot on the stove and shoved one into Harry's hand, then he poured tea into two chipped mugs and pressed one into Harry's other hand. The two of them sat at the table and began their breakfast.

  


Hermione had finished eating and spread a parchment out in front of her.

  


"What is that?" asked Ron gesturing at her scroll with his spoon. "It's not a study schedule already? School doesn't start for a week and I know you've long since finished summer reading assignments."

  


"It's for Fred and George. If they're coming back to Hogworts for their final year they have loads to catch up on before NEWTs."

  


Harry looked up surprised. "Fred and George are coming back to Hogworts? What about their joke shop?"

  


"Believe it or not Mum has agreed to manage it until they finish school. She's been helping out all summer in the shop and is apparently quite clever at research and development. She claims they got all their best stuff from her. She and Moody have been working on some top secret project in the workroom in the back of the shop." Said Ginny.

  


Hermione smiled at Harry and added "She invented a brilliant silencing hanky. We draped it over the portrait of Mrs. Black . . . " She trailed off. "...Well." She resumed in a forced hearty voice "Fred and George have ever so much to study. I'm not sure they'll be able to play Quidditch."

  


"What? Are you mad? They'll give up eating and sleeping first." Said Ron indignantly.

"They may have to anyway. I'm not sure I'll be able to fit eating and sleeping into the schedule."

  


Harry spooned more sugar onto his porridge and smiled at his friends. It felt so good to be back together. Luna's dreamy gaze turned to Harry and she smiled back at him. Her smile caused a flicker of memory from last night's dream to hover just out of focus. A lingering feel of peacefulness remained.

  


Ron and Hermione continued to squabble while Ginny tried to keep Ron from tearing up the parchment.

  


"I'm telling you," hissed Hermione "Forget Fred and George playing Quidditch this year. Gryffindor will have to do without."

  


"Is that all based on your extensive divination skills? Tell me, maybe your tea leaves will also tell you what color knickers I'm wearing?"

  


"Grey" said Luna looking up at Ron. She blinked then blushed when she noticed all eyes turned her way and the sudden silence in the room. Ron gapped and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

  


"I saw you, this morning . . . on your way to the loo . . . tea leaves only tell you that you've finished your cup."

  


It was Rons turn to blush. I need to find my robe, he thought.

  


The sound of the front door banging shut distracted Ron from his embarrassment. "If that's Fred and George we can get ourselves off to the Quidditch pitch." He said eagerly casting a glance at Hermione. Hermione just shook her head at him and returned to her scheduling. 

  


Ron's face fell when Percy, not the twins came through the door.

  


"Well, look who's here."He said flatly. 

  


Percy looked around the room and nodded at the group gathered at the table.

  


"Well. This feels odd. I'm home. I think. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione it is good to see all of you." His gaze stopped at Luna. "And you are?"

  


Ron jumped up out of his seat and stood behind Luna much to their mutual surprise.

  


"She's Luna. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw. A supporter of the Order. Perhaps you'll recall her participation in the events at the Ministry as a member of Dumbledore's Army?"

  


Percy rolled his eyes at Ron and sneered. "Oh, the Ministry debacle. That didn't go well did it? Not exactly a brilliant strategy to leap blindly into a trap."

  


Harry felt a wave of bile crash into the back of his throat.

  


Hermione shot up and slapped Percy hard across the cheek. Percy paled and tightened his lips and huffed out his held breath through his nose. A bright red mark bloomed across his cheek bone.

  


"Harry." He sighed. "I'm sorry. Really." He darted a glance at Hermione who was flushed and breathing with hitched breaths and quietly slipped from the room.

  


Ron moved over to where Harry sat stonily and gently put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry. He's a great prat. Never mind him."

  


Harry shrugged off Ron's hand and without a word rose to stand by the window his body tense and an icy hand squeezing his heart. Ron heavily sat in Harry's vacant seat and sighed, shoving his hands into his hair and leaning forwards on his elbows.

  


The door swung open again and all eyes turned. Neville sleepily shuffled in. "Good Morning" He yawned, "Ron, Ginny, I saw your brother Percy leaving."

  


"Leaving. Good." Grumped Ron.

  


"Mmm. He said he would be staying up at Hogworts. Big news, eh? Percy a professor."

  


"What?" 

  


"Didn't he tell you? He said Professor Dumbledore offered him the History of Magic post since Professor Binns, well, is starting to fade away. His voice has grown so faint they doubt anyone could follow his lecture anymore and he's so transparent he's more of a mist ."

  


Hermione looked down at her stinging hand in horror. "You mean I've attacked a teacher again?"

  
  
  
  



	5. Invisibility Incompatibility

If Wishes Were Snitches

  


**************

  


Chapter 5 Invisibility Incompatibility

  


"Percy a professor? Here? At Hogworts? Neville are you _sure_. Maybe you heard him wrong. Oh, please tell me you heard wrong." Begged Ron slumping back down in his chair.

  


"No Ron. I mean yes. I mean _yes _Ron he said _here_ at Hogworts."Said Neville.

  


"And by _him _you meant my brother Percy. Percy the wanker who managed to muck up my morning in all of two minutes. Oh bollocks! This is awful."Ron groaned.

  


"Ron," said Ginny "I'm glad he is back. It was breaking Mums heart to have him acting so coldly."

  


"Well, I'm going to miss Professor Binns. Neville, he hasn't completely faded yet has he?" Asked Luna

  


Neville shrugged while Ron glared at the three of them.

  


"I believe you three have completely missed the point. We need to find out what is going on. Something is rather off about this whole development. Harry. I need to borrow something from you."

  


Hermione perked up and smiled. "Ron is right. Something is strange about this. I want to come with you."

  


Ginny frowned. "Fine, you go off and play tag along with Percy. I'm heading for the Quidditch pitch. I told Luna and Neville I'd go over the rules. Bill and Charlie will be meeting us there."

  


Ron groaned. " Oh . . . Quidditch"

  


Hermione anxiously pulled on his arm "Ron, we had better hurry if we want to catch up to Percy."

  


Harry studied Hermione's face, her eyes glittered and there was a flush on her cheeks. She was behaving very strangely. " I'll get you two what you need but I think I'll go with Ginny to the Pitch."

  


Ginny smiled and stuck out her tongue at Ron.

  


Upstairs in Ron's room Harry dug in his chest for the invisibility cloak and handed it to Ron. Ron and Hermione pulled it over their heads.

  


"Ron! Stop squirming. You're stepping all over my feet."

  


"Hermione, you've got to do something about your hair I can't breathe with it plastered all over my face." Spat Ron.

  


There were more sounds of shuffling and grunting from under the cloak. "Hold still Hermione, quit it!"

  


"RON! That had better be your _elbow_ poking me in the back."

  


The cloak came flying off. "Oh this is not going to work. We can't sneak around quarreling like this!"

  


Hermione tried to smooth her hair down. Switching to logic she said firmly, "Ron, listen. I'll go alone. I know you would rather be playing Quidditch. I'll let you know what I find out. Research is my specialty. Now I've got to hurry if I'm going to catch up to Percy." She pulled the robe over her head and quietly the door opened and she was gone. 

  


"Was it just me or did you think she was acting odd?" Queried Ron.

  


Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms and ambled over to the pitch where they were soon deep in discussion about the upcoming season and Percy and Hermione were forgotten for the moment. Harry thought Ron had done an awful lot of work on various tactics and went on about practice schedules in an eerie echo of Oliver Wood.

  


Fred and George joined them as they neared the field, their broom sticks slung over their shoulders. " Well, we're back, in school at least. Apparently our status on the Quidditch team depends on a probationary period."

  


Ginny, Neville and Luna were on the pitch. Ginny and Neville were wrestling with returning the bludgers to the box while Bill stood with his arms crossed over his chest shaking with laughter. Charlie and Luna turned lazy circles around on their brooms slowing to a stop as Harry and company arrived.

  


Ron started barking out orders. "Right, ok. Ginny, I want you on my team, I'll see how you do as chaser. Harry, you're my seeker. I'll take Fred and George as beaters. Bill you take Charlie, Luna and Neville. We'll play with only one chaser. Gryffindors, take your brooms."

  


Bill shot Ron a dirty look but rounded up Charlie, Luna, and Neville and huddled for a few minutes to select positions. Bill opted for keeper and Charlie beater, leaving Neville to be chaser and Luna, who was looking up at the Quidditch stands, to play seeker.

  


The two teams kicked off, Fred stayed behind to release the bludgers, quaffle and snitch, then also mounted his broom and rose into the air.

  


Harry felt the wind on his face and the warm sun warm on his head and took in a deep and satisfied breath. He heard the familiar chatter as the players vied for position then slowly scanned the field for a glimpse of the tiny fluttering golden snitch. He pulled his broom up and turned slow circles around the field. Harry looked over to where Luna sat astride her broom, Luna was looking off toward the Forbidden Forrest, hovering in one spot.

  


Harry pulled up to her "You're supposed to look for the snitch"

  


Luna smiled. "I'm listening for it." She tipped her head.

  


A bludger hit off Georges' bat went whizzing by between Harry and Luna. Harry ducked his head. She hadn't reacted. "Well at least look out for other flying objects." He felt a bit alarmed for her safety.

  


"There it is, the snitch. Do you hear it? Over there."

  


Now Harry was smiling "I don't think you are required to share that." And with that they both bore down on their brooms and shot toward the snitch laughter bubbling up.

  
  



	6. A Snitch is Snatched

If Wishes Were Snitches

  


**************

  


Chapter 6 A Snitch is Snatched

  
  
  


Harry and Luna sped toward the snitch, weaving between Fred and Neville, following the snitch on an erratic course around the field. The snitch whirled out of reach and seemed to disappear altogether.

  


"Where did it go?"Harry pulled up on his broom and scanned the field, squinting in the sun. His brow was damp with sweat. His breathing hitched.

  


"Quiet! Listen. Over there, behind Neville."

  


Neville's mouth hung open as Luna and Harry flew at him full speed. Luna peeled off and went left. Harry bore down straight on but at the last second dove and went below. As he pulled up he saw Luna reach out and pluck the snitch out of the air. She smiled and slowed to a halt. Cheers went up among her teammates. Harry grinned and felt oddly proud. "Way to go Luna!"

  


Ron flew over to the cluster around Luna."What happened Harry? _She_ caught it? Tell me you let her!" Ron's frantic gaze alternated between Harry and Luna. His ears were bright red.

  


"Of course not! She was brilliant. Ron, she could _hear_ the snitch. I've never seen anything like it. She is a natural seeker."

  


"Let's start again. Harry, figure out how she is doing it and then do it faster."

  


"Do it faster?" Harry muttered as he remounted his broom and kicked off. This time Harry swept the field alone listening for the faint hum and looking for the flash of gold. Luna slowly circled the field high above. No sign of the snitch. He rose up high and tried to spot the snitch. Still no sign.

  


Harry sighed and tilted his face up to the morning sun which slanted across his face. He felt so contented, his body pleasantly tired from time outside and his friends around. Luna pulled up and smiled at him.

  


"You look happy. I don't think I see you look happy very often."

  


Harry felt his heart do an odd flip above his belly. "I feel happy Luna, I feel young today, most days I feel so old and tired. I just wish . . . "

  


"Wish what?" She looked over at him with her large unblinking stare.

  


"Well I don't know, I just wish things could stay like this. Uncomplicated. No Voldemort." Harry tightened his grip on his broom and took a deep breath. He looked over at Luna and gave a wry smile.

  


"Harry, if wishes were snitches Hufflepuff would win the cup." Luna said, then continued. "Are you familiar with the classic existential debate in Peter Pan? You know . . . where Wendy and the Lost Boys are forced to choose between joining the Pirates and walking the plank?" Luna looked at Harry intently.

  


He loosened his tight grip on his broom and allowed himself to be diverted from his moment of self pity. "Go on."He grinned.

  


"Well, for Wendy the choice is easy. She walks the plank because she has faith that there is another option. She turns away from what she knows is wrong and takes the choice that seems doomed because she believes in something . . . or rather someone. And she was right, wasn't she? Peter Pan was there. Harry I believe in you . . . I believe in what we are doing. Things won't be uncomplicated, but we can do what is right."

  


"Luna, "Harry wasn't sure what he was going to say and had no time to formulate a response before Ron's magically amplified voice boomed.

  


"HARRY. YOU ARE THE SEEKER, NOT THE CHATTERER. STOP CHATTING. START SEEKING. THE SNITCH WON'T FIND ITSELF!" Ron removed his wand from his throat and pocketed it again.

  


Harry rolled his eyes and waved over at Ron. "Duty calls." He said to Luna then flew off across the field to appease Ron's captaining sensibilities. He continued to think about what Luna had said, and the funny fluttery way he was feeling around her. His gaze frequently sought her out. It was funny, he thought, how comfortable he felt with Luna. He could say anything to her and she, in her own offbeat way, made him feel better.

  


They played up to lunch time then Ron cajoled them to return for drills. Charlie and Bill begged off and went on Order business and the twins reluctantly headed to the library to begin make-up work. Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron and Ginny continued to play. As the afternoon wore on there was still no sign of Hermione.

  


"I'm starting to get worried." Ron finally announced over a water break. 

  


Harry pushed his hair back and took another sip of his water. He looked around at the others and nodded. "We better go find her."

  


Neville paled and looked nervously at Harry. "Find her? Why? What do you think has happened?"

  


Ron answered. "I'm sure she's fine, probably just stopped in the library to check on her books, you know, make sure they summered well. But I'm not going to be the one to answer Mum at dinner." He did a falsetto imitation of his mother. "Ron, where has Hermione got off to? I baked her favorite Brussel sprouts!" His voice returned to its normal pitch. "Well Mum, Hermione slugged Percykins then we decided to spy on him because we suspect the wanker may have sinister motives for returning to Hogwarts. Now she's missing, but don't worry, he probably has her tied up in his closet, and you know Percy, I'm sure the knots are perfect square knots. Please pass the carrots."

  


"Rescue mission." Ginny rubbed her hands together and giggled. The five of them looked over at Hogwarts looming in the golden afternoon sun and began to plan.

  
  



	7. Professor Binn's Last Lesson

If Wishes Were Snitches

  


**************

  


Chapter 7 Professor Binns' Last Lesson

  
  
  


It was unanimously agreed that sneaking up on a castle full of trained aurors would be foolish in the extreme. Ginny and Neville flew off to the Burrow to check for any signs of Hermione then they were to fly around the castle in an attempt at diversion. Harry, Luna, and Ron began their 'casual' stroll towards the front entrance. Luna took casual very seriously and Ron was huffing with impatience the third time she stopped to examine a flowering bush.

  


Harry bent over to look at the blossom. "Ron, we need to time our arrival to coincide with Gin and Neville's fly by. Try to look like you are enjoying yourself."

  


"Honestly Harry, do you think anyone would think I'd be on a horticultural tour of the grounds?"

  


"Well look for spiders then, there are several large varieties on this bush." Harry said.

  


Ron's head whipped around and he peered suspiciously at Harry. "Ha Ha, spider hunting sounds like much more fun. I'm so fond of the wee beasties."

  


Luna looked up at Ron. "They are fascinating, aren't they?"

  


"Sorry Luna, I was being sarcastic, Harry here was cruelly exploiting my only known weakness."Ron held out his hand to help Luna to her feet. She looked at his outstretched hand in surprise for a moment then placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. She smiled at him and murmured her thanks.

  


Harry frowned and turned towards Hogwarts. "Ginny and Neville should be near position. Let's head in."

  


They silently covered the distance. The front door swung open and Harry scanned the front hall. It was empty but Harry felt eerily watched. Sound seemed to be absorbed by the walls and as they moved up the stairs it was harder to maintain a casual posture. Harry chewed his lip and resisted the urge to duck his head and run up the hallway full speed. Ron and Luna seemed less affected by the whispering and rustling emanating from the portraits and Harry supposed it was due to his time away from the magical world and tried to relax.

  


Their first stop was the library. Fred and George were hunched over a table with assorted books and parchments spread around them.

  


"Alright,"Ron stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Who are you, and what have you done with my brothers?"

  


The twins looked up and George said while stretching "Ohhh, look Fred, it's a few carefree youths here to mock our studiousness. Remember when we were that young?"

  


"Flee callow spirits of childhood past, we can't come out and play."

  


Harry and Ron moved over to the table to look over the work spread out while Luna wandered to the window and stood in the sunlight. "Are you trying to make up the whole year in one week?" Asked Ron picking up an essay and scanning it.

  


"Has Hermione been in to check on you yet?"Harry inquired with what he hoped was a casual air.

  


"Nooo, why?"

  


Harry shrugged, "We haven't seen her in a while. Has anyone else been in?"

  


Fred and George exchanged glances. "Well, _Professor _Weasley stopped by to pick up some History of Magic texts."

  


"He was looking flustered."

  


"Hair mussed."

  


"Tie askew."

  


"But he left an hour ago."George reached over and took the essay back from Ron. "I'll take that."

  


"You spelled rhizome wrong. There is no 'y' in it." Said Ron.

  


George glared at Ron. "Thanks." Fred leaned over and made the correction. 

  


"So are we thinking Percy might be spending time with our dear Hermione, hmmm?"Asked Fred.

  


Ron and Harry blinked. "No we were more thinking Hermione stumbled across his evil plan of world domination and he is planning her demise."

  


"Oh. Well there is that. Either scenario works."

  


Luna eased over. "Let's try the History of Magic classroom."

  


"Right." Said Harry. "Let's go. If you two should happen to see Hermione attempt to break the imperious curse she is undoubtably under."

  
  


In the hall Ron turned to Harry and Luna. "Is it just me or does the world seem freakishly off it's axis? Fred and George _studying. _In summer no less. Hermione behaving girlish with Percy. Percy here at Hogwarts with his forked tail between his legs."

  


Luna gasped. "Oh Ronald. . . I didn't know your brother had a tail."

  


Ron laughed. "Yeah, tragic birth defect. Harry's cousin had a little curly one as well."

  


Harry looked at Luna and Ron during the exchange and although he was relieved Ron had found a way to deal with Luna's quirkiness he also felt spurt of jealousy that they seemed to be getting along so comfortably. He stepped between them and lead the way to the History of Magic classroom.

  


The empty quiet of the halls were beginning to bear down on Harry again. He was relieved to step through the door into the classroom. A quick glance showed nothing and Harry was about to recommend they try the kitchens to see if any of the house-elves knew where Percy or Hermione or both might be. But Luna had hurried to the teacher's desk at the front of the room.

  


"Oh, Professor Binns! I'm so glad to get to see you. . .yes, I heard. . ."

  


Harry started to step forward but was held back by Ron's hand on his arm. "Harry, do you see anything?" Ron whispered.

  


"No, I don't. Do you?" Harry whispered back.

  


Ron shook his head and the two of them tentatively walked up to stand next to Luna who was continuing to have a one-sided conversation with Professor Binns' chair.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Enchantment of History

If Wishes Were Snitches

  


**************

  


Chapter 8 Enchantment of History

  


Harry quietly cleared his throat hoping to get Luna's attention. He hoped he didn't come off sounding too much like Umbridge. Luna glanced away from her concentrated stare at the chair. She waved her hand airily.

  


"Harry, could you get some parchment? Professor Binns would like to leave some notes for Professor Weasley."

  


"Ahh, sure. Umm, Luna? Are you talking to Professor Binns?"

  


"Right now I'm talking to you" She leaned in to whisper.

  


"No, I mean is Professor Binns here?"Harry asked. He looked around the classroom, sunlight filtered in through the windows and dust motes swirled in the beam, the room was empty and quiet with an unused air about it.

  


"You can't see him?"

  


Harry shook his head and Luna turned to Ron. "Ronald, you can see him can't you"

  


Ron quickly shook his head then darted nervous glances around the room. "There's no one else here I can't see is there?"

  


Luna looked around. "No it's just the four of us." Ron pressed his lips together and nodded and sank into an empty chair warily watching Luna settle herself in a front row seat with a quill and the parchment Harry had passed to her. She squared her shoulders and looked up expectantly at the front of the classroom nodded once then began taking notes. 

  


Harry and Ron exchanged looks as Harry plopped down next to Ron. Minutes went by with the only sound the scratch of Luna's quill rapidly scribbling across the page. Harry stifled a yawn and stretched. "Hard to believe but this is even more boring than his usual lecture." Ron muttered.

  


Harry grunted his agreement and fought to keep his eyes open. His head felt so heavy. He felt his chin drop toward his chest and he jerked his head back up. His eyes flew open and he was surprised to see Luna standing in front of him, the light from the window had faded and Harry wondered when and for how long he had been asleep. Luna's large grey eyes regarded him seriously.

  


"Harry, Professor Binns told me something very disturbing about the teaching position of History of Magic. There is a curse on anyone who takes the job, no one has survived the position for more than three years, it wasn't noticeable because many of them stuck around as ghosts after their deaths. He said even those who left before the three years are up have died horrible deaths."

  


Ron lifted his head from the desk and peered over at Harry and Luna.

  


"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

  


Luna waved the parchment at Harry and Ron. "The job is cursed! Your brother has taken a cursed position."

  


Ron looked at Luna and shook his head. "That is the most ridiculous thing you've said since, well, the last thing you said."

  


"What else did Professor Binns say?" Asked Harry gesturing to the parchment clutched in Luna's hands.

  


Before Luna could answer the door to the classroom swung open and Professor Snape swept into the room.

  


"What, may I ask, do you think you are doing here." He ground out. His black eyes were glittering and his mouth in a tight line. He moved into the room and walked around the desk then came to a stop in front of Harry, Luna, and Ron.

  


Luna lowered the parchment she was holding out. "Hello Professor. We were just saying goodbye to Professor Binns. He had some notes he wanted me to take before he left, but you can see he is gone already. He won't be back but he said to tell everyone 'so long'."

  


Snape's eyes swept the room and he slowly crossed his arms across his chest.

  


"The classrooms are off -limits. I believe you are playing house on the lawn. Leave immediately, or shall I ask Filch to escort you out?" He drawled out.

  


Ron, Harry and Luna shuffled out of the room. Snape looked around the room one more time before he snapped the door shut and glared at the three of them. "You're still here. I said leave." Luna started to open her mouth to speak but Harry tugged on her arm and pulled her away.

  


After they left Hogwarts and crossed the grounds in the fading light of twilight Ron stopped and looked back at the lit windows. "Huh, for Snape that was a polite dismissal. Now what is going on? Percy's cursed? What are we going to do about Hermione? Has she also joined the zombie people? Is that what's up with Fred and George?" He held up his hand for silence. "This sounds like something I'm going to need to hear after I've eaten. Ginny is going to need to hear this also before she starts some crazed studying and zombie transformation." He strode off toward the twinkling lights of the enchanted tent, his form fading into the dusk. 

  


Harry turned to Luna. "Don't mind him. He gets cranky when he is hungry."

  


Luna looked in the direction Ron had gone. "I don't think I mentioned Zombies. Do you think Ronald doesn't believe Professors Binns about the curse?" She sighed and crossed her arms against the chill of the evening, the parchment rustling as it pressed against her.

  


Harry took Luna's elbow and turned her to him. "Ok, what did Professor Binns say, start at the beginning."

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
